


Manon & Alan Bond of Friendship - If you have no other choice

by RisingSun95



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: platonic Marissonshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun95/pseuds/RisingSun95
Summary: What will happen when Alan finds out about the true goals of Fleur-de-lis?Plays right after the third mega evolution act.I wrote this story before the fourth act aired and posted it already on wattpad, fanfiction.net and quotev
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I use the japanese names of people and Pokémon

Alan a fifteen years old boy with dark hair has finished his training session with his Lizardon for that day and was now on the way to Fleur – de- lis, his director. He was Fleur- de- lis's assistant and helped him with the research about the Mega Evolution of Pokémon. Fleur-de-lis owned labs in the Kalos region near Lumiose City and invented the Holo Caster. Alan followed a straight hallway. This hallway looked exactly like the others in the labs. The walls were dark grey with a red line in the top third of them. The floor was metallic grey and was lit up by large LED lamps. Alan reached the end of the path and went through the automatic door, which led into a round room.

In the back of the room were many graphs projected, which showed the results of the research. A big, round glass box was standing in the center of the room. In it was a huge, shiny rainbow colored stone, the legendary megalith which is the root of the Mega Evolution. The energy of it had the same wavelength as a Mega Stone, one of the two stones, which you needed for a Mega Evolution. But its calorific value surpassed that of a Mega Stone by large margin. In front of the glass box were many computers to analyze the megalith.

Fleur-de-lis was standing with a scientist next to the megalith and didn't notice, that Alan had entered the room.

''How long do you need before we can use the ultimate weapon to destroy this old world and create a new one in which human and Pokémon can live in harmony?'' Fleur-de-lis asked impatiently.

''Just a few more days Fleur-de-lis-san'' answered the scientist nervously.

''Then go back to work and finish it!'' ordered Fleur-de-lis.

The scientist nodded and ran through the door, through which Alan had entered the room a moment before.

Fleur-de-lis, who had turned and had followed the scientist with his eyes noticed Alan, who had a shocked expression on his face.

''Alan, how long do you stand there? What did you hear?'' asked Fleur-de-lis calmly.

''Daihyou, why?'' asked Alan emotionless.

''Why?'' Fleur-de-lis laughed.

''Because this world is ugly and I want to live in a beautiful world. Humanity has destroyed the beauty of the nature through their urbanization. In a few days I will use the megalith as energy for the weapon which will cut out this mistake'' he stated with an evil grin.

''What will happen to the people and Pokémon?'' Alan asked still emotionless.

''They will die'' answered Fleur-de-lis as if it was no big deal.

Alan showed no emotions by this answer, but he thought about the Pokémon and especially about his Lizardon. And to his surprise he also thought about Manon, the ten years old girl, which followed him and was now in the Houen region by Daigo, the champ of that region. As time passed Alan had dissociated himself from people and had built a wall in front of him. But Manon somehow broke through it. Even if he doesn't show it, he cares about her.

''I resign'' Alan said calmly, turned around and went in the direction of the door while his hands were in his trouser pockets. Before Alan reached the door Fleur-de-lis said confident:

''I'm sure you'll change your mind and come back to me.''

Alan shrugged his shoulders and went through the door. He left the labs and went to the Pokémon Center of Lumiose City.

In the Pokémon Center Alan went to one of the video phones on the right side. He dialed Daigo's number, took the receiver and called him. After a few seconds Alan saw Daigo on the screen. He sat at his desk in the Devon Corporation, which his father owns.

''Nice to see you Alan. To what do I owe the honor of this call?'' Daigo asked politely.

''Could you bring Manon to Lumiose City in the Kalos region?'' Alan begged.

''Manon-kun? Isn't she with you?'' Daigo asked.

''No. Why should she?'' Alan asked slightly concerned.

''One of the employees of the Devon Corporation flew her to Lumiose City, so I thought that she is with you'' Daigo explained.

''She isn't with me and I haven't seen her yet'' Alan stated with crossed arms.

''Where could she be?'' asked Daigo concerned.

 _If Manon came here then she is searching for me. She knows, that I work for Fleur-de-lis or had worked for him, so she is in all probability in the labs._ Alan remembered what Fleur-de-lis had said as he resigned. _''I'm sure you'll change your mind and come back to me'.' Could it mean..._

''Alan? Is something wrong?'' Daigo asked.

''Huh?''

''You didn't answer my question and looked as if you were in deep thoughts'' Daigo explained.

''It's nothing. I must go now, so bye'' Alan said and hang up before Daigo could say anything against it.

He ran out of the Pokémon Center and to the labs.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Manon arrived with Hari-san, a Harimaron, the grass starter of Kalos, the labs. They entered it and were directly discovered by a guard of Fleur-de-lis. This guard thought they were intruders, held them up and took them to Fleur-de-lis. On the way to him they struggled to free themselves, but it was in vain. The guard entered with them the room of the megalith.

''Fleur-de-lis-san I caught these two intruders. What shall I do with them?'' the guard asked.

''Me and Hari-san are no intruders. Fleur-de-lis-san knows us. Now let go of me!'' Manon said still trying to free herself.

Fleur-de-lis looked at her and her Pokémon and said amused:

''Ah, you're Alan's little girlfriend right?''

He signaled the guard to put them down.

''No. No. I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his travel companion'' Manon explained while she fluttered her hands nervously.

''I see. What brings you here?'' Fleur-de-lis asked her while the guard left.

''Well, you see, Alan went back to Kalos without telling me, and Daigo-san had offered me and Hari-san to fly us to Lumiose City. He said, that there were labs which you own. And because Alan works for you I thought to start the search here'' Manon explained.

''Fleur-de-lis-san do you know where he is?'' she asked politely.

He nodded and added:

''I will bring you to him''

''Honto-ni? That's great!'' Manon said smiling.

Fleur-de-lis went with Manon and Hari-san in tow through the door on the left side of the room and smirked. They passed many hallways before Fleur-de-lis stopped in front of a normal door. He signaled her to go first through it.

Manon entered the room. The room was empty and had three niches. Except for Manon, Hari-san and Fleur-de-lis there was nobody in this room. She looked around and noticed irritated:

''Here is nobody''

''I know'' Fleur-de-lis said evil grinning and pushed Manon with Hari-san in her arms in one of the niches.

Manon fell to the ground, released thereby Hari-san from her arms and looked shocked to Fleur-de-lis. He pushed a blue button and a rainbow colored wall, through which you could still see, appeared and closed the niche in the middle of the room, in which Manon and Hari-san were now locked up. Manon stood up, ran to the wall and pressed her hands against it.

''Why did you do that Fleur-de-lis-san?'' Manon asked bewildered.

''Why?'' He laughed.

''Because you are the perfect leverage for him. Now he will come back to me'' Fleur-de-lis added smirking.

''Who is he?'' Manon asked curious.

''I'm talking about Alan'' Fleur-de-lis answered.

''Alan? But why shouldn't he come back to you? He is working for you. I don't get it'' Manon said confused.

''Not anymore. He resigned today after he had heard about my plans to destroy this world with the ultimate weapon, which uses the megalith as energy, to create a new one. But thanks to you he will come back'' Fleur-de-lis told her grinning evil.

He turned around, left the room and placed two guards in front of the room.

Manon sunk to the ground. Hari-san walked to her and had a concerned expression on his face. No, this can't be. Fleur-de-lis-san will use me to get Alan back. I should have stayed by Daigo-san. Now Alan will get into trouble because of me.


	3. Chapter 3

In the meantime Alan had reached the labs. He had hoped to find Manon on the way to them, so that his presentiment was wrong, but he hasn't met her. Alan entered the labs and went straight to the room with the megalith where Fleur-de-lis was. The automatic door opened, he went in and approached Fleur-de-lis.

''Where is she?'' Alan asked serious.

Fleur-de-lis turned to him and asked innocently:

''Who do you mean with she?''

''You know who I mean. Manon. Where is she?'' Alan asked slightly angry.

''Ah, you mean the little girl with her Harimaron? I'll bring you to her'' Fleur-de-lis said smirking.

He guided Alan to the room where Manon and Hari-san were locked up. Fleur-de-lis was the first who entered the room. When the door opened Manon looked up and gave Fleur-de-lis an angry look. But her mood lightened when she saw the person who followed him in the room.

''Alan!'' Manon called cheerful while she had stood up and pressed her hands against the rainbow colored wall.

He ran to the wall, pressed his hands against it and said relieved:

''Manon''

Fleur-de-lis watched this scene smirking. When Manon saw that, she remembered, that he wants to use her as leverage. Her smile faded and was replaced by a worried expression.

''Alan, Fleur-de-lis-san wants to use me as leverage for you. You mustn't defer to that. You must stop his plans'' Manon told him desperately.

''But what about you? Who knows what he will do to you, if I don't act like he pleases'' Alan said concerned.

''That doesn't matter. If you don't stop Fleur-de-lis-san many people and Pokémon will die'' Manon answered still desperately.

_She has a point. I can't believe she is only ten years old. But can I really stand still if Fleur-de-lis hurts her? She is, after all, the only one who got through the wall that I had built in front of me._

Fleur-de-lis walked to the right side of the niche where Manon and Hari-san were locked up. When Alan noticed his attendance he glared at him. Fleur-de-lis grinned and pushed a red button.

''Iya!'' Manon screamed shocked.

Alan turned away from Fleur-de-lis and looked at Manon and the reason of her scream.

The floor of the niche slowly moved to the back and revealed many wooden stakes with a sharp ending. Manon and Hari-san pressed their bodies anxiously against the back of the niche. Alan stared horrified at what was happening.

''Alan!!'' Manon screamed scared.

''Her life lies in your hands, Alan. Assist me once again'' Fleur-de-lis demanded.

Alan, who had looked at Fleur-de-lis when he said that, turned his gaze to Manon and Hari-san again. The floor was nearly gone. Manon and Hari-san tried in panic to press their bodies further to the back, but they were already there.

''Fine. Now stop it'' Alan said serious.

Fleur-de-lis pushed the red button again. The floor moved forward and covered the wooden stakes. Through this moving Manon and Hari-san were now at the front of the niche. Manon sunk shaking to the ground.

Fleur-de-lis turned around and walked to the door. In front of it he stopped and said cold:

''Alan, come'' Then he left the room.

Manon looked up at him with glazed eyes. Alan closed his eyes and sighed. _I can't let it happen, that she gets hurt._ He opened his eyes, turned around and walked in the direction of the door. Manon stood up and pressed her hands against the wall again.

''Alan!''

He stopped.

''Be careful'' Manon said minding.

Alan put his hands in his trouser pockets and went out of the room.

Now Manon and Hari-san were alone again. She looked around. _How can we break out of this prison?_ Her gaze rested on the rainbow colored wall. _If I reach the top of the wall then I can climb over it to the other side. But how do I do that?_ Hari-san tugged at Manon's trousers. She looked at him.

''What is it, Hari-san? Do you have an idea?'' Manon asked.

Hari-san nodded and pulled his vines out, which were normally hidden between his shoulders.

''Now I get it. You want to lift me up with your vines, right?'' Manon asked smiling.

Hari-san nodded.

''Okay, let's do it, Hari-san'' Manon said determined.

His vines wrapped around Manon's waist and lifted her up. Hari-san needed all his strength to do that. When she was high enough she held on to the edge of the wall and climbed up. Once she was on top of the wall Hari-san's vines released Manon. She swung her legs to the other side, lost thereby her grip, fell and landed on her butt. Manon rubbed her butt to ease the pain, stood up and walked to the right side of the niche. She pushed the blue button and the rainbow colored wall disappeared. Hari-san ran happy to her. At this sight Manon smiled too. But after a few seconds the smile was replaced by a serious expression.

Both went to the door and opened it slowly to a crack. Manon looked through it and saw two guards. _Great. What do we do now?_ Hari-san tugged at Manon's trousers again.

''Hari-san?''

She looked at him questioning. _I get it. I can use one of Hari-san's attacks. But which should I use? Vine Whip? No, it can only hit one goal at a time and if I attack one, the other knows, that I broke out and will get help. Pin Missile? No, too loud. That leaves Toxic. It can indeed only hit one goal, but not as noticeable as Vine Whip. Perfect._

''Okay, Hari-san use Toxic on the guards'' Manon whispered while she opened the door wider. 

Hari-san nodded and shot a violet cloud to the left guard. The left guard began coughing and sunk unconscious to the ground. Before the right guard could notice that, Hari-san used Toxic again. Now the guards were unconscious. Manon put Hari-san on her arms and ran through the hallways.

_Now we just have to find Alan, then we can go out of here and stop Fleur-de-lis-san._ When Manon wanted to turn the corner she heard footsteps out of the direction where they were heading to. The footsteps got louder and Manon began to panic. She and Hari-san were on a long, straight hallway without crossings. There was no place to hide. When she saw a shadow she resigned herself to her fate and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

''Manon?''

She opened her eyes and looked into Alan's face. Manon sighed relieved. Hari-san jumped out of her arms. With this new freedom she hugged Alan tight. Alan wanted to return the hug, but decided against it. When Manon felt no arms around her she looked up at him with a worried expression. She saw that his eyes showed no emotions and disbanded the hug. Manon took one step back. _What is wrong with him?_ Alan sighed.

''Manon. Leave'' Alan said cold.

''N-Nani?'' Manon asked confused.

''You heard me. Leave'' Alan repeated emotionless.

''No, I won't go without you'' Manon said determined.

''Why do you want to stay here? To be a burden for me again?'' Alan shouted angry.

Manon flinched by that and Hari-san grabbed anxiously one of her legs.

''No, I won't go without you, because you are an important friend for me'' Manon answered with glazed eyes.

''I'm an important friend to you? Well, I don't feel the same way about you. You're just a clumsy novice trainer and a burden for me. So leave already.'' Alan said serious.

Manon's eyes widened and filled with tears.

''Alan'' Manon began quietly but stopped when she saw, that he turned away from her. 

Tears began to run down her cheeks and she ran away from Alan with Hari-san in tow.

Alan looked over his shoulder, turned around and gazed after her with a sad expression. _I'm sorry Manon. But it's better for you. You must be as far away from me as possible. You were only in danger if you'd stayed with me. You are an important friend for me too, but if I had said that, you never had left me here._ Alan replaced the sad look on his face with an emotionless expression, put his hands in his trouser pockets and walked to the room with the megalith.

Manon ran crying and aimless through the forest which grew between the labs and Lumiose City. Hari-san followed her with a worried expression on his face. She reached the city, but kept running. In front of the Pokémon Center her power left her, so she stopped. Manon and Hari-san went in and she sat down on a round table which stood on the left side. She put her arms on the table and rested her head on them. Her tears, which had dried because of the wind, started again. Hari-san tried his best to comfort her, but it didn't work. Manon's body was shaking because of the crying.

''Manon-kun?''

She looked up, wiped her tears away and faced the champion of the Houen region.

''Daigo-san?''Manon said sobbing.

''Manon-kun, what happened? Why are you crying?'' Daigo asked concerned.

''Alan... he'' she broke off. Her eyes filled with tears.

''He had said that... that I'm just a clum ... clumsy novice trainer and... and a burden for him'' Manon said sobbing.

''Manon-kun, please tell me everything that had happened since you are back in Kalos'' Daigo demanded politely.

Manon nodded and told him everything. While she did that tears ran down her cheeks.

''I see. Don't worry. I'm sure Alan didn't mean what he had said'' Daigo said reassuring.

''Honto-ni?'' Manon asked doubting.

''Yes, I'm sure of it. I think he had said that to protect you'' Daigo said still reassuring.

''To protect me?'' Manon asked quietly.

Daigo nodded and explained:

''You wouldn't have left without him if he had said something nice to you, right? So he said mean things to you, to bring you out of the danger. Without you, Fleur-de-lis-san has nothing on Alan, so he can sabotage his plans.''

Manon wiped her tears away and said with a worried expression:

''Soka. But we can't let him fight alone. I'm sure Fleur-de-lis-san is strong and has many subordinates. And if something goes wrong and Fleur-de-lis-san notices, that Alan did something to block his plans then he will do something to Alan. I know Alan is really strong, but I doubt, that he can fight the subordinates AND Fleur-de-lis-san on his own. We must help him.''

''I agree with you. We must stop Fleur-de-lis-san'' Daigo said determined.

Daigo, Manon and Hari-san left the Pokémon Center and ran in the direction of the labs. _Alan, I can't believe you lied to me only to protect me. Now you're in danger. I'm sorry, but I can't let you fight on your own. You are too important for me. I know you are strong, but this time you need help. And me, Hari-san and Daigo-san will help you. That's what friends are there for._


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile Alan stood next to the megalith and was in deep thoughts. He thought about Manon and how they had met each other. How he had told her to stop following him, but she hadn't listen and went after him. She was so persistent. Even when he had left her at the Pokémon Center she came after him. In the end Alan had accepted her as his travel companion and she was from day to day more important to him, but he hadn't realized it until now. But that doesn't matter anymore. She must hate me now for the things that I said to her. Even if Alan felt sad his face showed still an emotionless expression.

''Alan!''

He turned around to the source of the voice.

''Manon?'' Alan said surprised.

She showed him her brightest smile as answer and went over to him.

''Why are you here?'' Alan asked serious.

''Why? Me, Hari-san and Daigo-san are here to help you'' Manon answered smiling.

''The champ is here?'' Alan asked while looking around.

''I don't see him'' he added.

''Well, I ran ahead'' Manon said embarrassed.

The automatic door opened again and Daigo came in. He went to Alan, Manon and Hari-san.

''Why are you in Kalos?'' Alan asked.

''I had a bad feeling when you hang up, so I flew to Lumiose City. I went to the Pokémon Center and met Manon-kun crying. She told me everything. And now we are here to help you'' Daigo explained.

''Do you have a plan to stop Fleur-de-lis?'' Alan asked curious.

Daigo nodded.

''Interesting. Tell me your plan to stop me Daigo-san'' Fleur-de-lis, who had just entered the room, demanded smirking.

''As if we would tell you our plan'' Manon shouted angry.

Fleur-de-lis stayed unimpressed by that.

''Alan you battle Fleur-de-lis-san while me and Manon-kun will take care of his subordinates'' Daigo explained to him.

He looked shortly to Manon.

''Don't worry, she stays with me. I'll keep her safe'' Daigo said.

Alan nodded and went over to Fleur-de-lis.

''I challenge you to a battle Fleur-de-lis'' Alan said serious.

''You want to battle me?'' Fleur-de-lis asked arrogantly.

''Did you forget how it ended the last time you battled me?'' he added smirking.

''No, but I'm much stronger now'' Alan said confident.

''Is that so? Then follow me'' Fleur-de-lis ordered.

Alan followed him through the door on the right side.

''Alan!'' Manon called and wanted to run after him, but was hold back by Daigo. She looked at him with a worried expression.

''Manon-kun, I promised him to keep you safe and that I stay by your side. To keep this promise you mustn't run after him'' Daigo said calmly.

''But'' Manon said concerned.

''He'll be fine. You know him better than I. He is strong'' Daigo said gentle.

''You're right. He will win against Fleur-de-lis-san'' Manon said determined.

Then many people entered the room from different sides. These were the subordinates of Fleur-de-lis, who were called via Holo Caster. Daigo released his different colored Metagross from its Pokéball and Manon did the same with Fla-chan, her Flabebe. While Daigo only needed Metagross to fight Manon used Fla-chan and Hari-san at the same time.

The door through which Alan went a moment ago led to a big room. An official Pokémon battlefield took almost the entire space of the room. In the back left corner of the room lay a rope.

Alan stepped to the marked position for him while Fleur-de-lis walked across the room to the other marked position.

''Kaenjishi, come out!'' Fleur-de-lis ordered grinning while he threw the Pokéball.

The ball opened and released a Pokémon, which had the appearance of a male lion. Kaenjishi roared dangerously.

''I choose you, Lizardon!'' Alan called serious.

He threw the Pokéball and an orange dragon appeared, who roared wildly.

''Let's show them our best right from the start'' Alan said while he placed his left arm in front of his chest.

''Respond to my heart, Key Stone!'' he said conjuring.

Then Alan touched the Key Stone, which was the other stone which you needed for a Mega Evolution. It was embedded in his Mega Ring on his left wrist. The Key Stone began to shine when he touched it.

''Surpass evolution! Lizardon, mega evolve!'' Alan said commanding and held his left arm up.

The shining of the Key Stone brightened. Yellow rays of light spread around it. The Lizardonite X, which was one of the two Mega Stones for Lizardon was blue and embedded in his armor looking like neckband. It reacted to the Key Stone and began to shine. Light blue rays of light spread from the Mega Stone. Both types of rays connected with each other and conflated into golden rays. When these golden rays came in contact with the Lizardonite X, Lizardon's body glowed in a pink light. While he was glowing his appearance changed.

After the process of Mega Evolution was finished, the glowing disappeared. Lizardon or better Mega Lizardon X had now black skin. The inner surface of his wings was blue while the inner surface from his lower jaw to his tail was light blue. His eyes were red and on each side of his mouth was a blue flame.

But not only Lizardon's look changed, his type was different as well. He changed from a fire/flight to a fire/dragon type.

Every other person would have been impressed by Lizardon's new appearance, but not Fleur-de-lis. He looked almost emotionless at Mega Lizardon X.

''Lizardon, use Flamethrower!'' Alan commanded.

Mega Lizardon X took a deep breath and spat a blue fire beam in the direction of his opponent.

''Use Flamethrower, too. Show them how weak they are!'' Fleur-de-lis said arrogantly.

Kaenjishi did the same as Lizardon, but his fire beam was orange. When both beams collided you could feel the strength of the attacks. An explosion was caused by it, which whirled up dust around the field. The dust cleared and both Pokémon had a few little scratches on their bodies.

''Our strength was equal?'' Fleur-de-lis asked not amused.

A slight smile flashed over Alan's face.

''Kaenjishi, use Dark Pulse!'' Fleur-de-lis ordered.

The male lion jumped in the air and opened his mouth. In front of it appeared a light purple orb, which was surrounded in black and purple circles. Then he fired a beam of these circles from the orb at Lizardon.

''Dodge and use Steel Wing!'' Alan bade.

Mega Lizardon X flew up in the air and dodged the attack easily. Then his wings began to shine in a white light and he dived in the direction of his opponent. When Lizardon was only a few centimeters away from Kaenjishi Fleur-de-lis ordered:

''Fire Blast!''

The lion opened his mouth and spat flames from it, which took the shape of the kanji 大 (means big or great). Both attacks hit their goals and did a little bit of damage. On their clash followed an explosion again.

''Now use Flamethrower!'' Fleur-de-lis dictated.

Kaenjishi took a deep breath and fired a fire beam from his mouth at Lizardon.

''Dodge! Then Dragon Claw!'' Alan commanded.

Lizardon flew up in the air again and dodged Kaenjishi's attack. His claws were surrounded by a light green light, which formed bigger claws. He flew to Kaenjishi and hit him with his claws. Mega Lizardon X's attack was too fast for Fleur-de-lis to react at it. Because of the type this attack did more damage than Steel Wing.

''Kaenjishi, use Dark Pulse!'' Fleur-de-lis said slightly angry.

Kaenjishi opened his mouth again and the light purple orb, which was surrounded in black and purple circles appeared in front of it. Then he fired a beam of these circles from the orb in the direction of his opponent.

''Lizardon counter with Flamethrower!'' Alan bade.

The dragon took a deep breath and spat a blue fire beam at Kaenjishi's Dark Pulse. Their attacks collided. This time Lizardon's Flamethrower was stronger. It broke through the lion's attack and hit him.

''Use Fire Blast!'' Fleur-de-lis ordered angry.

Kaenjishi jumped in the air and fired flames from his mouth, which took the shape of the kanji 大. He used it so fast, that Lizardon couldn't dodge the attack and got hit.

Both Pokémon had reached their limits and were heavily breathing.

''Now finish it with Blast Burn!'' Alan commanded.

Mega Lizardon X slammed his right fist to the ground. This created cracks on it, which spread in the direction of Kaenjishi. Under Kaenjishi's feet quivered the ground and parts of it broke apart. These parts of the ground on which Kaenjishi was standing, were pressed up. Through the empty spaces on it a wall of fire appeared, which pressed the lion higher and caught him in a cage of fire. Then the fire stopped abruptly and Kaenjishi fell down to the ground. He landed unconscious in front of Fleur-de-lis.

''That's impossible! I can't loose!'' Fleur-de-lis said shocked and called Kaenjishi back in his Pokéball.

Lizardon turned into his normal form and Alan walked to him, put his right hand on Lizardon's head, stroked it and returned him into his Pokéball while he slightly smiled.

While Fleur-de-lis still couldn't believe his defeat, Alan went to the back left corner and picked up the rope. Then he approached Fleur-de-lis and tied up his hands. Fleur-de-lis noticed that not until it was too late. He began to struggle and was angry, but the bonds didn't want to loosen. Alan took the free end of the rope and exited the room with Fleur-de-lis in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

When Alan entered the room with the megalith there were only Daigo, Manon, Hari-san and one scientist, the one who had talked with Fleur-de-lis earlier, in the room. He went to them. Manon turned around when she heard footsteps. She was ready to face another opponent. Her serious expression faded when she saw Alan.

''Alan!'' Manon called cheerful while she smiled brightly.

She looked shortly at Fleur-de-lis and said exited:

''You did it!''

Alan smiled slightly about her behavior. _She never changes._

''How did it go?'' Alan asked interested.

Daigo turned to him and answered:

'' Fine. It were many, but they were all too weak for us. After we had defeated them, they fled. This one...'' He pointed at the scientist.

''Is the last one who is left''

Alan walked to the scientist, who was really scared.

''Where is the weapon?'' Alan asked serious.

''B-Behind the s-sec-secret door on the back o-of this room'' he answered scared.

''Secret door?'' Alan asked curious.

The scientist nodded and explained:

''In the back on the left side is a computer. If you enter the right code the door will appear.''

''What is the code?'' Alan asked.

''It's 01100111. The complement on two of the number 103'' the scientist answered fast.

''That's the code?''

The scientist nodded.

''Ok. Then you can go now'' Alan said emotionless.

''To designate you as my subordinate is a real shame!'' Fleur-de-lis said despising.

The scientist ran scared out of the room.

''Alan, why did you want to know where the weapon is?'' Daigo asked.

''Because I will destroy it'' Alan said determined.

Manon and Daigo were both surprised by that answer, but it did make sense.

''Call officer Jenny and deliver Fleur-de-lis to her, bring Manon out of the labs and wait with her at the entrance of Lumiose City'' Alan ordered Daigo.

''What? No! I won't leave without you! What if something goes wrong and you get hurt?'' Manon said worried and with glazed eyes.

''I'll be fine. I promise'' Alan said while he put his right hand on her cap.

After a while he took his hand back, turned to Daigo and gave him the rope, which he accepted.

''Alan!''

He turned to Manon and received a tight hug from her which he returned.

''Please be careful'' Manon said quietly.

''I will'' Alan answered while he stroked her back reassuring.

''Manon-kun, we should go now'' Daigo said gentle.

They both disbanded the hug and she followed Daigo. But in front of the door she stopped and looked shortly back to Alan. Then she disappeared behind it.

Alan walked to the back of the room and to the computer on the left side. He entered the code: 01100111. A door appeared and he went through it.

Alan was now in a big room. In the middle of it stood a machine. The center of it was a large container, which had two holders. One on the top and the other on the bottom. It was on the inside red, on the outside grey and the place of the energy source, the megalith. From the back of that container went two thick cables to the wall. One left and one right. Next to the container were on both sides tanks with green fluid in it. On both sides were next to the tanks one grey box with many red buttons. Three cables left the box and went to the wall.

_That must be the weapon. But it doesn't seem like one._ Alan remembered the conversation of Fleur-de-lis and the scientist. _It isn't finished yet._ He leaned against the wall and waited. He wanted to be sure, that Daigo and especially Manon were at a safe distance.

Meanwhile Daigo, Fleur-de-lis, Manon and Hari-san left the labs. Daigo got his mobile phone out of the left inside pocket of his jacket, dialed the number of the police and called officer Jenny. He explained everything to her while he and the others went to the entrance of Lumiose City. When they reached the gate of the city, officer Jenny stood next to it. The group walked to her and she took Fleur-de-lis into custody. She thanked Daigo and Manon and went with Fleur-de-lis in tow in the direction of the city.

But before they entered the city Fleur-de-lis turned to Daigo, Manon and Hari-san and said furious:

''You will pay for block my plans!''

He would have said more, if officer Jenny hadn't pushed him forward. Daigo and Manon looked after her until she had disappeared. Manon turned her gaze towards the direction from which they had come. _Alan. I hope you're alright like you promised me._

_They should have reached Lumiose City by now. Time to get to work._ With that Alan walked to the weapon. He took a Pokéball out, threw it in the air and called:

''Lizardon, I choose you!''

The Pokéball opened and Lizardon appeared. Alan placed his left arm in front of his chest and touched the Key Stone. It began to shine and Alan said commanding:

''Lizardon, mega evolve!''

Yellow rays of light spread around the Key Stone and Alan held his left arm up. The Lizardonite X reacted by shining to the Key Stone. Light blue rays of light surrounded the Mega Stone. Both types of rays connected with each other and turned into golden rays. These rays caused Lizardon to mega evolve.

''Now use Flamethrower and aim at the weapon in front of you!'' Alan ordered.

Mega Lizardon X took a deep breath and spat a blue fire beam at it. When the attack touched the weapon a little explosion happened. Smoke came out of the machine, which had caught fire. The green fluid in the tanks boiled dangerously. The weapon would explode any moment. When Alan noticed that he jumped onto Lizardon's back.

''Get us out of here!'' Alan commanded.

Lizardon rose into the air and flew through the door, which led to the room with the megalith. He flew across it and exited it. Mega Lizardon X progressed fast and soon reached the exit of the labs. But before Lizardon could fly any further the weapon exploded. Pieces of the labs were thrown to the sky and now falling like meteors to the earth. Then a shock wave as big as the explosion followed. This pushed Alan away from Lizardon's back, so that he fell to the ground and lost his consciousness by the impact. Mega Lizardon X saw that, landed next to Alan and then stood protectively in front of him. Every time a part of the labs came in the direction of them Lizardon used one of his attacks to protect his trainer.

''He takes his time'' Manon said nervously to herself while she pressed Hari-san against her upper body.

Hari-san looked with a worried expression to her. Then they all heard an extremely loud bang and saw the huge explosion, which was in the direction of the labs where Alan still was. At this sight Manon's eyes widened in shock. _NO!_

''Alan!!!'' Manon screamed scared and ran in the direction of the explosion.

''Manon-kun!'' Daigo called and held her back by holding her left hand.

''Let me go!'' Manon shouted anxiously and tried to free herself.

She used her whole strength and pulled her left hand out of Daigo's grip. With nothing to hold her back she ran further in the direction of the labs.

''Manon-kun, wait!'' Daigo screamed in her direction, but Manon didn't notice this. 

Right now, there was only one thing on her mind. Alan. She was so worried, that she wasn't aware of the potentially danger in which she went to. Daigo ran after her to make sure, that nothing happens to her.

_Alan, please be ok. Please be ok. You promised me, that you won't get hurt this time. You promised!_


	7. Chapter 7

Manon reached the place of the explosion. It looked horrible. Everywhere lay metal parts which used to form the labs of Fleur-de-lis and the ground was burnt. Here and there were flames still burning and smoke obstructed the vision. Manon looked around and searched carefully for Alan.

''Alan? Where are you?'' Manon called worried.

''It's us, Manon and Hari-san! If you can hear us, then answer!'' she added while Hari-san who was on her right shoulder also called for him.

When she heard a noise she turned in that direction and saw an orange fire beam, which was shot straight up in the sky.

''That's Flamethrower'' Manon said to herself.

Realization hit her.

''Lizardon!'' she shouted while she ran towards the pillar of fire.

When Manon reached the place she saw Lizardon, who used still Flamethrower. Lizardon was now in his normal form. After the shock wave he had returned to it. Manon approached Lizardon afraid of what she would get to see. Lizardon stopped his attack when he noticed her and Hari-san. He was injured and exhausted. Manon stood now next to him and looked at the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw Alan lying unconscious on it. He had many scratches and light burns on his body.

She knelt quickly next to him and shook him lightly while she said desperately:

''Alan, wake up! Wake up!''

While Manon did that Hari-san jumped from her shoulder and tried to help her to wake Alan up. But it didn't work. Her eyes got glazed.

She turned around when someone touched her left shoulder.

''Daigo-san'' Manon called quietly.

''He needs medical treatment. I will bring him to the hospital of Lumiose City while you get Lizardon to the Pokémon Center'' Daigo ordered gentle.

''But...'' Manon wanted to protest, but was interrupted by Daigo.

''Look at Lizardon. He looks drained. Don't you think he deserves medical treatment too?''

Manon looked at Lizardon. _He seems pretty exhausted. But that's no surprise. He had protected Alan. Lizardon is very important for him._

'You're right! We'll bring Lizardon to the Pokémon Center, right Hari-san?' Manon said determined.

Hari-san nodded in agreement. Manon stood up, took Lizardon's Pokéball, which lay next to Alan and returned Lizardon into it. Hari-san climbed up to her right shoulder while Daigo put Alan on his back. Together they walked to Lumiose City. When they reached it, their ways separated. Daigo brought Alan to the hospital while Manon ran with Hari-san on her shoulder and Lizardon's Pokéball in her hands to the Pokémon Center.

When she arrived it, she ran through the door and straight to the counter where nurse Joy stood.

''Can I help you?'' nurse Joy asked politely.

''Yeah... can you ... take care... of this ... Pokémon, please?'' Manon asked trying to catch her breath, because she had run as fast as she could, while she held the Pokéball in front of Joy.

''Sure I can'' she answered smiling and took the Pokéball out of Manon's hands.

''Could you tell me your name?'' nurse Joy asked politely.

Manon nodded and answered smiling:

''I'm Manon and this is Hari-san''

She pointed at him and he greeted the nurse .

''Nice to meet you two. The treatment will take some time, so you should sit down. I will inform you when I'm done with it'' Joy explained with a friendly smile.

Manon nodded and went together with Hari-san to one of the round tables on the left side. She sat down and her thoughts drifted to Alan. She was really worried about him.

Three quarters of an hour later nurse Joy informed them, that she had finished the treatment of Lizardon. Manon stood up and went to the counter.

''Your Lizardon is fine again'' Joy said smiling.

''Arigato'' Manon said friendly, ignoring the fact, that the nurse believed, that Lizardon was her Pokémon and took the Pokéball.

She waved good bye to Joy, turned around and ran out of the Pokémon Center and to the hospital.

When Manon reached the hospital and wanted to enter it, she crashed into someone. She landed on her butt and Hari-san fell from her right shoulder.

''Excuse me. Oh! Manon-kun!'' a well-known voice said.

Manon opened her eyes, which she had closed seconds ago and looked at Daigo who held his right hand to her to help her up. She took it and Daigo helped her up. Hari-san pulled himself together and climbed on Manon's right shoulder again.

''I didn't watch where I was going'' Daigo said with an embarrassed smile.

''Why? Did something happen? How's Alan?'' Manon asked worried.

Daigo knew, that the last question bothered her the most, so he answered:

''He's in good care. It's just scratches and light burns. The doctor said, that he should wake up tomorrow. To answer your next question, yes something happened. I got a call, that I should return to the Houen region''

''I see. So that means goodbye?'' Manon said sadly.

''Yes, for now. But you, Alan and Hari-san are always welcomed to visit me in the Houen region or the headquarter of the Devon Corporation'' Daigo said with a gentle smile.

This brought a smile on Manon's and Hari-san's face.

''Alan's room lies on the third floor, number 214'' Daigo said before he waved goodbye, turned around and walked away.

Manon looked shortly after him and entered then the hospital. She went the stairs up to the third floor. There she searched for the number 214. After a while she found it and opened the door carefully. Manon went through the door and closed it quietly.

On the left side of the door stood a chair. In the center of the room stood the bed in which Alan lay unconscious. Next to it was a little nightstand with a small lamp on it. At the opposite of the bed hang a little TV on the wall. Across the room were two big windows through which you had the perfect view of the Prism Tower, which reminds one of the Eiffel Tower.

Manon walked over to Alan and looked worried at him. He was covered in bandages. This sight made her more worried, but the steadily up and down of his chest reassured her. She turned around, got the chair and put it next to the bed. Manon sat down on it and looked still worried at him. Hari-san climbed down her shoulder, sat down on her lap and looked minding at her. When she noticed that, she gave him a slight smile, but it was soon replaced by the worry about Alan. Her eyes focused on him again.

While she did that, she remembered a few things from the past.

_I'll never forget the day when it all started. It was a few days after I got my first Pokémon, Hari-san. I was looking for a Pokémon to catch when I heard an explosion. Because of my curiousness I headed to the direction of it. Then I saw Mega Evolution for the first time of my life, but at this time I didn't know that. I was so shocked about the other appearance of Absol and Lizardon and watched the battle fascinated. When both Pokémon returned to their original form I was completely startled._

_After the battle I chased Alan to the place where he took a rest and hid together with Hari-san behind a rock. But he sensed our presence and ordered us to come out, which we did. I introduced us and explained, that I had watched the battle of him and wanted to know what the thing with the other appearance was. He answered that it was called Mega Evolution. I was so excited about it and wanted to know more, but Alan got a call as I learnt later from Fleur-de-lis-san and disappeared. But I didn't gave up that easily. When I have something on my mind, then I'm really persistent. So I followed him again and again._

_Not until after his defeat against Zumi-sama, the water type trainer of the Elite Four he finally accepted me as his travel companion. Since then I travel with Alan._

_When we traveled to the Houen region we met Daigo-san and opened the path to the Sky Pillar where we found the megalith. Then Rayquaza suddenly appeared. It was really angry, mega evolved and attacked us. I was really scared. Alan ordered me to hid, which I did immediately, while he fought against it. But Mega Rayquaza was too strong for Alan's mega evolved Lizardon._

_To destroy the place and the megalith Rayquaza used Draco Meteor. It shot an orange orb to the sky, which exploded and spread parts of it around the entire place, which fell down to the earth like meteors._

_When I was too scared and wanted to run away with Hari-san in my arms, to find a safer place, a meteor crashed next to us in the ground. The following shock wave threw us in the air. I closed my eyes, pressed Hari-san tighter against my chest to protect him and prepared for the impact, but Alan jumped after us and intercepted the fall._

_I was really grateful for that until I noticed, that Alan had hurt his left shoulder thereby. It was my fault that he got hurt and I felt horrible about that. But the worst was, that he faked, that everything was alright. He didn't care about his injury, although he felt great pain. I couldn't stand that._

_After the incident with Mega Rayquaza and the disappearing of the megalith we went to the headquarter of the Devon Corporation. There we were informed of the appearing of Groudon or better Primal Groudon and Daigo-san told us about Primal Reversion, the thing which had changed Groudon's appearance and an old myth. The myth said, that Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, who had also appeared, were fighting continuous over a great energy. Daigo-san believed, that this great energy was the megalith. And he was right, both Pokémon were heading to the place where a great amount of energy was detected. Later it turned out, that it was indeed the megalith._

_Fleur-de-lis-san ordered Alan to go there, which hadn't pleased me. Alan was still hurt and he should go to such a dangerously place? Mega Rayquaza was alone already too strong for him and now he should face two with that strength? Besides Mega Rayquaza was really angry when we met it and I was really scared by that._

_I told Alan, that I wouldn't go to that place and tried to convince him to stay. But it was in vain. He didn't listen to me. Nothing could change his decision to go. I was afraid. Afraid of loosing him. I told him that, but he walked away saying I should return to Kalos. I ran after him, but was too slow. The door closed right in front of me._

_I sunk depressed to the ground and thought about my choices, which I had at that moment. I decided to follow Alan and sneaked in the plane._

_Later I saved him when he had lost his consciousness._

_After Fleur-de-lis-san had taken the megalith, me and Alan talked to each other. He asked me if I was scared and I admitted that, but added, that I was really worried about him. Then he put his left hand on my cap and thanked me. I was overwhelmed by that, so that I couldn't resist and hugged him tight. I was so relieved, that he was safe. When he returned the hug I was glad. I hadn't expected that, I only wanted to show him how important he is for me. But it felt great._

_We've been through so much together._

Manon was torn from her thoughts when someone touched her shoulder. She flinched and turned her head to the side.

''Excuse me, but the visiting hours are over. I'll have to ask you to leave'' a nurse said politely.

''Can I stay here, please? I'm so worried about him'' Manon begged desperately.

The nurse sighed and answered with hints of a smile:

''Normally I wouldn't allow that, but I make an exception for you, young lady''

Manon beamed with joy and thanked her. But her face didn't rest happy for long. Her smile was replaced by a worried look again. Manon didn't notice, that the nurse left the room.

She yawned and before she knew it she lay her arms on the edge of the bed, rested her head on them and fell asleep. Hari-san shortly followed her example and slept on her lap.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning:

Rays of sunlight pierced through the blue curtains, which the nurse had shut yesterday evening, and lightened up the room. Alan slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the brightness. He tried to sit up carefully, but yet he felt the pain of his injuries through this movement. _Where am I? The last thing I remember is, that I fell from Lizardon's back. How did I get here?_ Alan looked around, but stopped when he saw Manon, who still slept. At this sight he smiled slightly.

After he had watched her for a while, she opened her eyes half and sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, stretched herself and yawned. Through this movements Hari-san woke up too and climbed up her right shoulder.

''Good morning''

''Morning'' Manon said drowsy.

When she recognized the voice she was wide awake. She looked at him surprised.

''Alan! You're awake! Thank goodness!'' Manon said relieved and cheerful while she stood up and hugged him.

He winced by that. When Manon noticed that, she immediately disbanded the hug and sat down on the chair again.

''I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you'' Manon said apologizing.

''It's ok'' Alan said trying to cheer her up.

''No, it's not! You're hurt! And don't act like you have no pain! You have already broken your promise! You said, that nothing would happen to you, but when I found you yesterday, you were hurt and unconscious! Do you can imagine how scared I was about you when I saw that explosion? I really thought I lose you'' Manon said starting angry, but getting desperately at the end.

Alan was shocked by that. He never had seen her that angry before. Alan sighed.

''I'm sorry. You're right I have pain, but it really isn't bad. I was just surprised by the sudden body contact, that's all'' he explained honestly.

''Honto-ni?'' Manon asked.

Alan nodded.

''That's good'' Manon said smiling.

''Oh, before I forget it'' she began, got Lizardon's Pokéball out of her trouser pocket and stood up.

''Here!'' Manon said while holding the ball to Alan.

''Lizardon!'' Alan called worried while he took the Pokéball and put it in one of his trouser pockets.

''Don't worry! He's fine. I brought him yesterday to the Pokémon Center'' Manon said calming him down.

''You did?'' Alan asked surprised.

''Of course! He means a lot to you, right?'' Manon said smiling.

''Yeah. Arigato na'' Alan said while he put his left hand on Manon's cap.

Her eyes widened. _Just like back then._ When Alan saw her reaction he realized it, too. He had said and done the same after Fleur-de-lis had disappeared with the megalith. But this time it was different.

Alan pulled his hand back and hugged Manon. She was really surprised by that, because she hadn't expected it and it was the first time, that he took the initiative. Manon returned the hug carefully. She didn't want to hurt him again.

They rested like that for a few moments, before they disbanded the hug. Manon smiled brightly and even Alan did.

The door opened and the nurse from yesterday evening came in. She walked across the room and parted the curtains. Then she turned her attention to Alan.

''How are you feeling?'' she asked politely.

''I'm fi...'' Alan started, but stopped when he saw Manon's angry look.

He sighed.

''My injuries hurt a bit if I move, but other than this I'm fine'' Alan answered honestly and looked at Manon, who was smiling again now.

''I see. I will inform the doctor. He will visit you and tell you more about your injuries and if you can leave the hospital, but I'm sure he allows you that.'' the nurse said friendly and left the room.

''What do you want to do if you can leave the hospital?'' Manon asked.

''There's an old friend who lives here in Lumiose City and whom I want to visit'' Alan answered slightly smiling. _Hakase._

''Good, we do that, but can we eat something before? I'm starving!'' Manon said while she put her hands on her stomach. Hari-san copied her actions.

''Sure'' Alan said.

''Great!'' Manon said while she smiled brightly.

After a while the doctor entered the room. He told Alan the details about his injuries and what he should do to support the healing process. That meant, that Alan was allowed to leave the hospital.

Alan, Manon and Hari-san exited the hospital and went to one of many cafés of Lumiose City. There they ate their breakfast. Since Manon hadn't eaten much the day before she tucked in.

With a full stomach they left the café and walked to the house of Alan's old friend. When they arrived it Manon said irritated:

''But that's the house of professor Platane. Is he the friend you mentioned?''

''Yes, he is. I used to be his assistant, remember?'' Alan answered.

''Oh yeah, that's right. I had almost forgotten that!'' Manon said slightly embarrassed.

They stepped through the door and got to the entrance hall. While they waited for someone to welcome them, Alan thought back to his childhood.

He had lived with his parents in Lumiose City and had known professor Platane ever since he could remember. The professor is an old friend of Alan's family, so Alan had visited him many times. He had played with the Pokémon, who live with Platane and had tried to understand what the adults were talking about, but was unable to do so.

When Alan was older he had helped the professor by taking care of the Pokémon. He loves them, so it had been fun to do that. After Alan had reached ten years, the age when you could start your journey and get your first Pokémon, he had decided to stay in Lumiose City to help professor Platane.

He had been allowed to do many different tasks and soon he was one of Platane's assistants. Because of that Alan had spent much time with the professor and had adopted the one or other habit. For example, he puts one of his hands to the head of the Pokémon to show them how much they mean to him.

Alan had been fascinated of the work of professor Platane and had been excited about everything, that had to do with Pokémon. This behavior had been similar to Manon's. Then Alan realized something. _She's just like me, when I had worked for the professor. Maybe that's the reason why she could break through the wall I had built in front of me._

Sophie, one of the assistants of Platane came from the right hallway to greet the visitors. When she recognized Alan she dropped her documents and asked surprised:

''Alan? Is that really you?''

''Yes, it's me, Sophie. Could you get the professor?'' Alan asked.

Sophie nodded still taken aback and ran to the professor, who was in the garden. The garden was inside the house and there lived many Pokémon.

Professor Platane stroked Gablias's head when Sophie ran upset to him.

''Sophie, what's wrong?'' Platane asked concerned.

''You won't believe who visit us. It's Alan!'' Sophie said bewildered.

When he heard Alan's name he was shocked and ran to the foyer. He ran as fast as he could, arrived it and stopped in front of Alan and Manon.

''Alan!'' professor Platane called breathless.

''Hakase!'' Alan greeted him.

Professor Platane smiled hearing that. It brought memories back.

''It's been so long, Alan. You must tell me everything that happened since you broke off the contact with me'' the professor said smiling.

Alan nodded in agreement.

''Then me and Hari-san will leave you two alone'' Manon said cheerful.

''If you want you can go to the garden. There are Pokémon'' professor Platane suggested.

''Of course I want! How do I get there?'' Manon asked with sparkling eyes.

''Just take the right hallway. It leads straight to the garden'' the professor explained.

''Thanks! Come Hari-san let's go!'' Manon said cheerful as always and ran with Hari-san in the direction of the garden.

Her behavior brought a slight smile on Alan's face.

Together with the professor, Alan entered a small room, where they could talk without interruption.

In the center of the room stood a squared table. On the left and on the right side of it was one sofa each.

They sat down on the sofas face-to-face. Alan began to tell professor Platane everything that he went through since he had broke off the contact and why he did it. 

When he had finished professor Platane demanded:

''So you did all that to protect me?''

''Yes. Fleur-de-lis believed, that bad people would come and sully your reputation, if you would publish your results of your research about Mega Evolution. But maybe he had made that up, so that I would work for him. It would suit him. He also used Manon to get me back, so it wouldn't surprise me'' Alan answered thoughtful.

''To switch the topic. What would you say to work as my assistant again'' professor Platane suggested.

''I would love to'' Alan answered instinctively.


	9. Chapter 9

Manon had played with the Pokémon in the garden for a while and was now exploring the house with Hari-san. When she heard the voices of Alan and the professor, she walked quietly and curious to the door of the room. She pressed her right ear on the door and listened. Hari-san did the same.

''To switch the topic. What would you say to work as my assistant again?'' Manon heard the professor ask.

Without noticing her whole body tensed up by hearing that and she placed her left hand, which formed a fist, in front of her chest.

''I would love to'' she heard the response of Alan.

Hearing this, caused Manon's heart sudden pain and her world broke apart. She knew what it meant. Their paths would separate here. Manon put her ear away from the door. Her eyes got glazed, she turned around and ran away with Hari-san in tow. She crossed the entrance hall, where she almost crashed into Sophie and ran out of the house.

''But I must refuse the offer'' Alan added.

Professor Platane was surprised by that answer.

''May I ask why?'' the professor asked interested.

''Because I want to continue traveling with Manon'' Alan answered with hints of a smile on his face.

''You like her, am I right?'' professor Platane said gentle.

''Yeah. She is an important friend for me'' Alan answered with a slight smile.

''I see. But please stay in contact with me this time'' the professor demanded friendly

''I will, hakase!'' Alan answered determined.

They said goodbye to each other and went both to the entrance hall, where they found Sophie troubled.

''What happened?'' the professor asked his assistant concerned.

''The little girl'' Sophie said.

''You mean Manon?'' Alan asked now slightly concerned.

Sophie nodded and added:

''She ran across the room, nearly crashed into me and left''

''She left?'' Alan asked shocked and left the house running.

Alan ran through the city. _Where could she be? Why did she run away? And why it must happen in the biggest city of the world? She could be anywhere._ He passed the café, in which they had eaten their breakfast. Then he remembered the conversation, which he had with Manon while they had been waiting for the food.

Flashback

''Alan? Can we go to the Prism Tower after we have visited your friend?'' Manon asked smiling.

''Sure. But why do you want to go there?'' Alan asked.

''The last time I was here I got my first Pokémon and I wanted to start my journey as fast as possible, so I hadn't got the time to go to the Prism Tower'' Manon explained smiling brightly, because of his answer.

End of Flashback

_The Prism Tower!_ Alan turned and headed to the Prism Tower, which stood in the center of Lumiose City.

When he arrived it he saw Manon sitting on a bench and ran relieved to her.

''Manon! Here you are!'' Alan called relieved and stopped in front of the backside of the bench.

Manon flinched by hearing his voice.

''A-Alan!'' she said surprised without turning around to him.

''Why did you run away? What happened?'' Alan asked, but he got no answer.

''Manon!''

Still no answer.

Alan got annoyed by that and went to the front side to face Manon, but she turned her head away from him. She tried to hide something, but failed. Alan noticed it. She was crying.

''Manon, why are you crying?'' Alan asked concerned.

His annoyance had disappeared.

''I heard you'' Manon said looking down.

''Huh?''

''I heard, that you want to be professor Platane's assistant again!'' Manon said louder while she looked still crying up at him.

''This means...'' she broke off.

''What are you talking about? I refused the offer'' Alan said irritated.

Her eyes widened.

''Y-You did?'' Manon asked surprised.

Alan nodded.

''But why?'' she asked.

Alan went to the bench, sat down on it and answered gentle:

''Because I want to continue traveling with you''

''Honto-ni?''

Alan slightly smiled and answered while wiping Manon's tears away:

''Yes, now stop crying.''

Manon looked with reddened eyes, which got still a doubtfully look, at him. He sighed and hugged her tight. That was enough for her as proof, so she returned the hug happily.

When they disbanded the hug Hari-san, who sat next to Manon climbed up her shoulder. She smiled when she noticed it and began to laugh. Manon jumped from the bench, took Alan's right hand and pulled on it.

''Alan! Come, let's go!'' Manon said cheerful.

Alan stood up and couldn't suppress a smile when she ran ahead with the brightest smile on her face.


End file.
